


It was only a smile

by coffeeberry



Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: F/M, Secret Crush, Thraro, who doesn't have a crush on Thrawn?, who wouldn't fire turbolasers just to make him smile?
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry
Summary: „It was only a small smile; but to Faro it spoke volumes” (Thrawn: Alliances by Timothy Zahn)





	It was only a smile

Tajemnicze zniknięcie komandora Vanto napełniło serce komodor Karyn Faro trwogą o jej własną przyszłość. Choć, w swoim mniemaniu, wzorowo wypełniała obowiązki prawej ręki wielkiego admirała Thrawna, geniusz jej bezpośredniego przełożonego sprawiał, że jej własne osiągnięcia wypadały blado na tle jego błyskotliwej kariery w imperialnej flocie.

Wiedziała, że każdy awans Thrawna był zasłużony – poznała go, gdy pełnił funkcję komodora i obserwowała bacznie, jak piął się dalej po szczeblach kariery, aż do chwili, gdy otrzymał najwyższą możliwą rangę – wielkiego admirała i zwierzchnika Siódmej Floty. Starała się za nim nadążyć, a Thrawn, jak jej się wydawało, dostrzegł jej ambicje. Celowo oddał jej dowództwo nad _Chimaerą_ podczas kampanii przeciwko buntownikom z Batonn, pozwolił jej osobiście się wykazać i zapracować na jej własny awans.

Awans! Dotąd stała w cieniu swoich przełożonych, z czasem nawet – podobnie jak inni –zaczęła postrzegać siebie jako nieodzowną część statku. Służyła pod kolejnymi dowódcami _Chimaery_ i przyzwyczaiła się do ich ciągłej rotacji, przestała przywiązywać się do konkretnych osób, starała się jedynie jak najlepiej wywiązywać z powierzonych jej zadań. Oficerowie przychodzili i odchodzili – nie inaczej miało być z komodorem Thrawnem.

Jej podejście zmieniło się całkowicie, gdy go poznała. Jego sposób dowodzenia był _inny_ , zupełnie przeczył temu, czego uczono ją w Akademii i czego później wymagano od niej jako imperialnej oficer.

Faro uważała, że jej skłonność do kwestionowania rozkazów, gdy budziły jej wątpliwości, przyczyniła się do zamrożenia jej ścieżki kariery. Nie potrafiła jednak przezwyciężyć swojej pedantycznej, nadgorliwej natury – przeprowadzała dodatkowe kontrole i symulacje, dokonywała obliczeń, których nikt jej nie zlecał, rozważała alternatywne rozwiązania poszczególnych problemów. W Akademii chwalono jej zaangażowanie, ale także ganiono ją za bezczelność i butę. Mogła być dobra w danej dziedzinie, ale powinna znać swoje miejsce. Dlatego, gdy przypięto jej w końcu plakietkę z rangą komandora, zrozumiała, że w imperialnej flocie – bez rekomendacji ze strony wpływowych osób – nie osiągnie więcej. Jej sukcesy były sukcesami _Chimaery_ , a chwała zawsze spływała na jej dowódców. Na jej koncie mogły znaleźć się jedynie ich wspólne porażki – tym więc starała się zapobiegać drobiazgową i skrupulatną pracą.

W Akademii kochała liczby, później jej serce skradły gwiezdne niszczyciele, a szczególnie ten jeden, jej własny – _Chimaera_. Brak awansu oznaczał, że pozostanie na ukochanym statku – była dobrym pierwszym oficerem i wsparciem dla kolejnych dowódców. Zaakceptowała swój los. Gdy zjawił się Thrawn, jej lojalność była po stronie statku. Nie zamierzała pozwolić na to, by decyzje świeżo mianowanego komodora zaszkodziły _Chimaerze_ , dlatego początkowo sceptycznie podchodziła do jego nowatorskich pomysłów. Z czasem ze zdumieniem odkryła, że Thrawn był kompetentnym dowódcą i nie popełniał pomyłek. Wielokrotnie sprawdzała jego plany pod kątem możliwych mankamentów, próbując znaleźć _jakiekolwiek_ niedociągnięcia. Gdy natrafiała na element, który ją niepokoił, zgłaszała mu swoje obiekcje, a on cierpliwie jej wysłuchiwał i tłumaczył swój punkt widzenia. Dla Faro stanowiło to _novum_ , lecz komodor o wiele bardziej zaszokował ją, gdy w pewnym momencie zgodził się zmodyfikować swoją strategię, uwzględniając jej uwagi. Pochwalił ją nawet i… uśmiechnął się do niej. Jej serce zaczęło bić szybciej.

Zaczęła starać się bardziej. Zauważyła, że jej zaangażowanie motywuje pozostałych członków załogi – a może oni również pozostawali pod urokiem Thrawna, może także łaknęli jego pochwał i uśmiechów. Kiedy zlecił jej samodzielną misję i powierzył jej dowództwo nad _Chimaerą_ – o co od wielu lat bezskutecznie zabiegała – poczuła lekki niepokój. Nie dlatego, że nie była w stanie wykonać tego zadania – Thrawn w nią wierzył, nawet jeśli ona sama w siebie nie wierzyła, wierzyła jemu – pierwszy raz jednak miała stanąć na mostku bez niego. Absurdalnie zaczęła obawiać się, że teraz Thrawn ją opuści – że jako admirał, a później wielki admirał znajdzie się zbyt daleko od niej. Nawet, gdy cieszyła się ze swojego awansu do rangi komodora, nie umiała uwolnić się od tego bezsensownego lęku przed rozdzieleniem i choć mogła ubiegać się o własny statek, wolała pozostać na _Chimaerze_. Tylko, że w tym momencie to nie wierność statkowi wpłynęła na jej decyzję. Thrawn, myślała, powinien ją zrozumieć. Cenił lojalność, lubił – jak zauważyła – otaczać się zaufanymi ludźmi, dlatego zawsze i wszędzie ciągnął za sobą Eliego Vanto.

I nagle: Vanto przepadł jak kamień w wodę. Faro nie rozumiała, co takiego się wydarzyło. Nie słyszała, by otrzymał awans lub transfer na inny statek, wnioskowała więc, że musiał opuścić imperialną flotę. Dlaczego? Bitwa pod Batonn okazała się ogromnym sukcesem. Samemu Vanto nie można było niczego zarzucić, zawsze wzorowo wywiązywał się ze swoich obowiązków. Nigdy nie przejawiał chęci porzucenia służby.

Jedyną możliwością, jaka przychodziła jej do głowy, były rozgrywki polityczne. Ktoś, celowo, usuwał najbliższych współpracowników Thrawna. To oznaczało, że ona była następna w kolejce. Nie wiedziała, kim mógł być ich przeciwnik, dlatego czujnie trwała na swoim posterunku, u boku swojego wielkiego admirała.

Towarzyszyła mu wiernie przez całą kampanię lothalską, była pod Atollon i widziała na własne oczy pierwszą klęskę jej nieomylnego dowódcy. I nie zwątpiła w niego wtedy, podobnie jak nikt na _Chimaerze_ nie zwątpił. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że to nie strategia zawiodła, lecz czynnik ludzki – zgubę przyniosła pycha jednego z admirałów i niepodporządkowanie się rozkazom. Thrawn jednak po przegranej bitwie musiał popaść w niełaskę, gdyż niedługo później zlecono im misję eskortowania Dartha Vadera na Batuu.

Faro słyszała różne pogłoski o Mrocznym Lordzie. Znajdował się poza wojskową hierarchią, podlegał wyłącznie Imperatorowi. Mógł rozkazywać nawet wielkim admirałom, nawet Thrawnowi. Wielu oficerów marzyło o służbie na _Executorze_ , statku flagowym Vadera, jednak dla wszystkich, którym udało się zrealizować to marzenie, był to ostatni szczebel w ich karierze. Z _Executora_ nikt nie wracał.

Mówiono, że Vader nie znał litości i bezwzględnie karał za przewinienia swoich podwładnych. Niektórzy kwestionowali to, że był człowiekiem. Nawet jeśli – Faro po stokroć wolała Thrawna i jego gorejące czerwone oczy od czerwonego miecza świetlnego Sitha. Zastanawiała się, skąd wzięło się uprzedzenie do nieludzi i dlaczego poza Thrawnem w szeregach Imperium nie było innych Chissów. Dlaczego ludziom łatwiej było zaakceptować Vadera i jego nadprzyrodzone moce aniżeli inteligentnego obcego?

Obecność Thrawna we flocie była zmianą na lepsze, a Faro szczyciła się tym, że mogła pod nim służyć, obserwować go i uczyć się od niego. Każdy uśmiech swojego dowódcy przyjmowała jak order.

Vader natomiast ją przerażał. Był karą, jaka spadła na nich za porażkę pod Atollon. Nie zasłużyli na nią, a przynajmniej – Thrawn na nią nie zasłużył. Faro była gotowa stawić się przed Najwyższym Dowództwem i bronić swojego wielkiego admirała. W tej sytuacji była jednak bezsilna – Vadera mógł odwołać jedynie Imperator, a jeżeli to on go przysłał… musieli podporządkować się jego woli.

Ilekroć Mroczny Lord pojawiał się na mostku, przeszywał ją nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Starała się postępować jak zawsze – wzorcowo, czuła jednak, że jest oceniana i że jeśli się pomyli, jeśli cokolwiek na _Chimaerze_ zacznie szwankować, to na niej skupi się złość Vadera. Nie mogła schować się za plecami Thrawna jak mała dziewczynka, musiała sama stawić czoła rzuconemu jej wyzwaniu, postaci rodem z koszmaru, odzianej w czarny płaszcz.

Wielki admirał w nią wierzył, nie mogła go zawieść. Czy poradziłby sobie bez niej? Zwłaszcza teraz, gdy stracili komandora Vanto, a komandor Woldar i kapitan Pellaeon stacjonowali na Lothalu, chroniąc planetę przed atakami rebeliantów. Faro była prawą ręką Thrawna, zastępowała go, gdy schodził z mostka, wyręczała w sytuacjach, w których można było obejść się bez chissańskiego geniuszu. Była też w tej chwili jedyną osobą na _Chimaerze_ , która rozumiała skomplikowane strategie wielkiego admirała i potrafiła antycypować jego rozkazy. Nie umiała myśleć jak Thrawn, ale coraz częściej udawało jej się właściwie odgadnąć, jak chciałby, żeby w danej sytuacji postąpiła.

Przekazywała mu osobiście raporty – tak jak sobie tego życzył – i wysłuchiwała jego długich monologów poświęconych sztuce. Thrawn najwyraźniej potrzebował pilnego słuchacza, dotychczas w tę rolę musiał wcielać się Vanto, a teraz przypadła ona jej. Wielki admirał powstrzymywał się przez jakiś czas i w samotności studiował dzieła sztuki, w końcu jednak uległ pokusie i zaczął jej opowiadać o obcych kulturach, dywagując nad tym, ile można się nauczyć z historii poszczególnych ras. Jeśli tylko go to cieszyło, Faro mogła przesiadywać w jego gabinecie i podziwiać ładne obrazki, wierząc, że wielki admirał istotnie potrafił na ich podstawie konstruować swoje wspaniałe strategie.

Czasem Thrawn stawał za jej plecami i wskazywał na jakiś element dzieła sztuki, zachęcając ją, by przyjrzała się mu lepiej. Jej serce biło wtedy szybciej. Zdarzyło mu się nawet kiedyś wyjąć z gabloty jeden z artefaktów i dać jej go na chwilę do potrzymania. Poczuła się wtedy tak, jakby spotkał ją wielki zaszczyt.

Nie interesowała się szczególnie sztuką, ale chciała sprawić mu przyjemność i zapracować na jego uśmiech. Niekiedy wyraz twarzy Thrawna wskazywał na to, że domyślał się, co tak naprawdę nią kierowało – i może nawet bawiło go to. Kąciki jego warg unosiły się wówczas lekko, a ona wpatrywała się w nie zafascynowana.

Przeszło jej raz przez myśl, że może Thrawn uśmiechał się do niej, bo wiedział, ile to dla niej znaczyło. Jego uśmiech miał w sobie coś hipnotyzującego. Uważała, że gdyby uśmiechał się dłużej, mógłby oszołomić połowę obsady mostka. Gdyby uśmiechał się częściej, jego uśmiech nie byłby tak cenny. Faro wolała na niego zasłużyć.

I kiedy wielki admirał uśmiechnął się do niej, pierwszy raz podczas tej wyjątkowo trudnej misji, Faro zapomniała na moment o Vaderze. Wiedziała, że znajduje się we właściwym miejscu, że dobrze wykonuje swoją pracę. Thrawn był z niej dumny. Tylko to się liczyło.


End file.
